Luxray's Fantasy
by ghost509
Summary: Luxray is a real bitch to Ash, but she doesn't want to be. But,when Ash teaches her a lesson in the art of 'raping' will anything be the same? She loves him, but she doesn't know if he returns her feelings. But, what if Ash 'raped' her? A fantasy she always had. What if she took it the wrong way, and thought he did it out of love? RatedM for 'rape', threesomes, anal, OOC Ash, lemon


**(RATED M FOR 'RAPE', WHIPPING, ANAL, THREESOMES, POKEPHILIA, BLOWJOBS, FORCED BLOWJOBS, TITJOPS, POSSIBLE PAW/FOOTJOBS, POSSIBLE YURI MOMENTS VAGINAL, AND AYBE MORE. NO PLACE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 18, SO TURN BACK IF YOU'RE UNDER 18!)**

_(Dream world.)_

_"He's done it. He's finally done it. Ladies and gentlemen, Ash Ketchum has finally defeated Sinnoh Champion Cynthia Shirona!" A announcer yelled on the mic, and over the thousands of screaming fans. It was true, Ash Ketchum was on the battlefield, a surprised and happy expression on his face, while Cynthia's showed shock, surprise, disappointment, and what appeared to be proudness._

_On the field, Cynthia's Garchomp lay, knocked out, and smoke raising from its body. Ash's Pikachu stood, just barley, on the other side of the field, breathing heavily and close to passing out. Ash let out a large smile, before throwing his hands in the air, loving how the crowd continued to cheer his name._

**(Real world.)**

"AHHH!" Ash screamed, as he felt himself shocked out of bed, and face planting on the floor.

"It was a nice dream while it lasted." Ash grumbled into the floor. Although he silently groaned as a feminine reached his ears. Ash got onto his knees, before climbing back onto the bed, un-obvious to the shadow that hung over him. "What do you want Luxray?" Ash asked, while getting back under the covers and closing his eyes.

"Time to get up." Luxray simply answered. Ash groaned loudly, and raised the blanket just enough to get over his eyes, before looking at the digital clock that resided on his nightstand.

"It's only five in the morning." Ash whined, before placing the cover back over his head, trying to regain the blissful slumber that was interrupted. Luxray rolled her eyes, before moving to the side of the bed, grabbed the blanket, and pulled it off, revealing Ash to the cold.

"Get up, now." Luxray commanded, before walking out of the room, dragging the blanket behind as she left.

Ash only growled and grumbled before sitting up in the bed. _Arceus _he hated that Luxray. Ever since his mother, Delia Ketchum, obtained her, Ash despised her. Don't get him wrong, Ash loved just about every and any Pokémon. But Luxray was the only, if not one of the only, Pokémon he disliked.

Now, you maybe be wondering, how Luxray can talk? How can she grab the blanket? Well it's quite obvious. Luxray, is a anthro. She was 5'10, a few inches shorter then Ash. She had a slim waist, curves in all the right places, a plump ass, and D Cup sized breasts. Ash couldn't lie. She was hot. But a total bitch to him.

"I swear to whatever god there is, she will respect and listen to me." Ash growled under his breath, while sitting up in his bed.

He needed a plan. One, that would cause her so much shame and humiliation, that maybe, just maybe, it would force her to listen to him. Of course, he had an idea, but it would cross the line, to which, he would be a criminal.

_'Fucking slut deserves it.' _Ash angrily thought, before getting off of his bed, and walking towards his dresser. He grabbed a simple black T-Shirt, black boxers, and his usual blue jeans. He walked towards his bathroom, closed the door, and start to change. After a few seconds, he walked out, threw his clothes into the hamper, and left his room, ready for the hell that he was about to go through.

**(1 hour later.)**

Luxray huffed and panted as she stared around the mess that surrounded her. Trees were knocked over, burned to a crisp, and smoking, with the grass tat was near, in the same condition. Now, you may be wondering, why did she destroy the grass and trees? Well, it was both simple and complicated. Luxray, was in heat. Each and every heat cycle, she would go out, and take out her sexual anger and frustration on trees and grass, trying to take her mind off of the pain that always entered her bottom half. She never wanted to mate with just _any _Pokémon, or even human. Or course, there was, one she had in mind. But she was such a asshole to him, that she doubted he would ever mate with her.

She continued to pant, while wiping sweat from her forehead. Every time she would do this, she would unbelievable tired and exhausted, to the point where she would be able to sleep for at least a day or two. With a satisfied nod, she straightened her back, before walking towards her masters, sons home. Luxray opened the door, walked in, both closing the door right behind her.

"Idiot, I'm back." Luxray said aloud, wincing as what she had just called him. But she was confused, as too why Ash didn't answer back. "Ash?"

Luxray moved away from the front door, to the living room, to the kitchen, to the backyard, and even both bathrooms, yet Ash was nowhere in sight. With those options out the window, she had only one other place left to check.

"His room." Luxray said aloud, before running up the stairs, and to Ash's room.

She slowly walked towards the door, before wrapping her hand around the door knob, and turning it. She gently pushed open the door, before walking in.

"Ash, are you in here?" Luxray asked as she walked in the room. She closed the door, but without noticing the figure that stood behind it. Once she realized no one was here, she was about to turn around, but gasp as she was grabbed from behind, and forced onto her stomach on her bed. Her arms were tightly grabbed and put behind her back, while her ass was forced into the air.

"Hey, what's going on here? Let me go!" Luxray ordered, while struggling to get free. She felt the figure lean over her, and give a small chuckle that was both lust and anger filled.

"Not on your fucking life." The figure growled, causing her eyes to widen. Not by what he said, but by who he sounded like. She turned her hear, before her eyes widened as who the figure was.

"Ash?! What are you doing?"

"I'm tried of you treating me like fucking crap. So, I'm gonna teach a lesson you're never gonna forget." Ash informed with a dangerous grin.

Luxray's eyes widened at his tone, but even more so, when he tightly gripped her arms with one hand, and moved the other away. Her body started to shake as she heard something unzip, and while something hit the floor. Luxray's heart stopped, her face turned completely red, and she let out a short gasp as she felt something rather very large poke against her lower lips. She finally understood what he as going to do.

"N-No, no. P-Please no." She begged, while trying her best to struggle against him. But the more she struggled, the tighter he held her.

"This is punishment for the years of torture you've put me through."

With that, Ash harshly thrusted his member into Luxray's pussy, moaning as her tight, no longer virgin cavern gripped his member nice and tightly. Luxray screamed bloody murder in pain as Ash tore through her hymen without a care, and taking her virginity. Tears of pain fell from her eyes as she cried, but she couldn't help but moan as Ash completely filled her.

Not even giving her time to adjust, Ash pulled out, before forcing his dick back inside, groaning as her tight and hot pussy milked him. Luxray cried out again as her lower half caught on fire, before she felt some type of liquid exit her, and cover Ash's member.

"I see you like it more than your letting on." Ash said with a smirk.

"W-What d-do y-you w-want?" Luxray whimpered as more tears started to fall. Ash chuckled, before leaning down.

"I want you, to scream my name." Ash whispered into her ear, making her shiver at his tone.

Ash pulled back, before pushing back in. He did it again and again, before getting into a rhythm. Luxray's pain started to fade, before turning into pleasure. Her eyes dilated and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as Ash dove deeper and deeper into her pussy.

Ash smiled as she moaned, which encouraged him to started thrusting faster into her. Luxray looked down, before throwing her head back and howling in excitement, due to a _very _noticeable bulge in her stomach.

Ash growled in anger, before removing his hands from her arms, and tightly gripped her hips. The trainer started going faster and faster into Luxray, who started crying out louder and louder as Ash continuously hit her G-spot. She dug her claws into the sheets, and clenched her eyes as both her body and the bed was rocked back and forth. She didn't care if Ash didn't love her back. She didn't care if he was technically 'raping' her. All she cared about, was the pleasure that she was feeling.

"Scream my name you fucking slut!" Ash yelled as he thrusted as fast as possible into the lioness below him. Ash felt his first orgasm rising, while she was already on her fifth.

"N-No."

"Scream the name of your master!"

Ash gritted his teeth as he roughly and quickly thrust into Luxray. Each thrust broke her resolve and her mind. She was about to scream it, before...

"Fuck I'm cumming." Ash swore, before fully hilting himself into Luxray, moaning loudly as he started shooting multiple, but large strands of cum into Luxray's pussy and womb. "Take it all you slut!"

"ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHH!" Luxray screamed as his cum flooded her insides. She felt as her pussy squeezed his member, before her juices encased his member.

The two stayed interlocked, as Ash continued firing cum into the slut below him. After as few seconds Ash felt himself completely empty his balls into the electric type, allowing him to remove his member, causing cum to flow out and down her lips. Luxray collapsed onto the bed, while panting heavily as she felt Ash's cum swish around inside of her pussy and womb. The sounds if zipping caught her attention, before she whimpered as Ash gripped her fur, forcing her head to the side.

"You are nothing. You hear me? You're nothing more then a _fucking cum slut_." Ash harshly whispered into her ear, with venom lacing every word. He let go, before standing up, walking away, opening, walking out, and closing the door, leaving Luxray alone.

Luxray laid on the bed, panting and whimpering as the pain and pleasure she had just went through. Ash's sperm swished around her body, warming her insides. But, Luxray had one thought before she passed out, due to tiredness.

_"He does love me back."_


End file.
